Big Big Love
by Slamdancer
Summary: Goku is feeling lonely, so he asks Vegeta to come over, secretly planning to make his prince's stay as comfortable as he can, hoping that he'll forget to leave.


_**Big Big love**_

  


  


A short Goku/Vegeta

written by Slamdancer.

Disclamer: Don't own 'em, not making any money

The song belongs to Fleetwood Mac

Warning: YAOI people, MALE x MALE relationships, MEN having hot sweaty sex (not in this story though, but you get the picture!)

"..." denotes speaking

*.....* denotes thinking

  


  


  


  


  


  


_Looking out for love_

_In the night so still_

  


Goku was wandering aimlessly through the woods, he hadn't slept well since Chichi died, even though it had been three years now. The house was just too quiet, he was lonely, especially now that Goten moved in with Trunks. He kept himself busy during the day, but the nights... He was tired of being alone. 

  


There was someone special, someone who made him feel things he had never felt before, just seeing him was the highlight of the day, and sparring... Agony and bliss! He made everything a challenge, even _**love.** * _Am I a fool to hope that he could ever love me in return, he is after all a Prince, what could sway the heart of royalty? *

  


_Oh I'll build you a kingdom_

_In that house on the hill_

  


He noticed Vegeta was feeling pretty lonely himself, Bulma had been dead even longer than Chichi, and Bra was off to college. Sure Trunks and Goten were there, but they were so caught up in each other they wouldn't even notice Kid Buu coming back and destroying the earth... again. 

  


"Oh I know, I'll invite him over!!!! It'll be great, we'll train, watch movies together and talk. No that won't work, Vegeta doesn't like talking much. I'll cook and he'll look grumpy. Yeah more likely. 

And...." 

  


* The house won't be so empty anymore... *

  


_Looking out for love_

  


*Maybe we'll even... *

  


_Big Big love_

  


*As long as I kept him happy he wouldn't leave, that was the plan. I didn't expect it to work so well though, Vegeta has been here for over four months now. 

  


It all went down the way I expected it to.

  


Well, except when it didn't. The man absolutely despises my cooking, those were his exact words after the first meal I made us, he even asked me if I had changed my mind about trying to kill him, I thought he would leave for sure. He didn't, instead he kicked me out of the kitchen and forbade me ever to set foot in it again. My own kitchen, in my own house!!! He must really feel at home, yeah I think so, he's still here. 

  


Sometimes when he thinks I'm not watching he looks at me, and I feel... hope. Hope that I'm reading him right, and fear that I don't. I can understand that he doesn't like words, actions speak louder anyway, but right now I could have used some, because what I see in his eyes, it can't be there, can it? *

  


_You said that you love me_

_And that you always will_

  


*We weren't sparring yesterday, we were fighting, I don't know how it happened, it started innocent enough, just our regular morning spar, but Vegeta soon made it very clear that he meant business, and who am I to deny my Prince! So we fought. 

  


I was giving it all, I needed to prove to him that even though I wasn't elite, I was strong enough, worthy to be his. But our powers were finally equal, and he had been fighting even before I was born. Though I'm not a bad tactician, Vegeta knows every trick in the book and then some. 

  


To cut a long story short, I lost. 

  


I was bruised and broken lying in a crater, I couldn't get up even if my life depended on it, and I tried because in a way it did. I could feel his ki coming closer, after short struggle I managed to open my eyes. He was looking down on me smirking. 

  


"I won Kakarot, you're mine now!"

  


Yes I was, but I had beaten him before, did that mean that he had been mine all along, or did I give up my rights because I hadn't claimed him? 

  


He kissed me, hard, and thinking was no longer an option. 

  


Carefully he picked me up, disregarding his broken arm and ribs, and carried me home. He laid me down on the bed and disappeared, when he returned he was shirtless leaning against the door, a senzubean in his good hand, and a gleam in his eyes that made me shiver. I wasn't used to being prey. He advanced slowly, the tension between us so thick it could have been soup... 

  


Hmm soup, I haven't eaten all day and I'm getting kinda hungry. 

  


Oh, his eyes, Dende-sama they're burning. I couldn't look away, hypnotized. He bit the senzu in half, gave me a piece and ate the other. Broken bones grew back together, but cuts and bruises remained. The scent of blood...

  


Lips, we were kissing again, even his kisses are arrogant and demanding. 

But...

I sensed something, a silent plea... *

  


_Oh you begged me to keep you  
In that house on the hill_

  


* That couldn't be right, the Saiyajin no ouji doesn't ask for anything, he was confident and dominating, the question just wasn't there. I could still feel it though. So I gave it all to him, everything I was, everything I had, everything. *

  


_Looking out for love_

  


* Watashi no ouji, you are beautiful. *

  


_Big big love _

  


I start making little noises of complaint. "It's getting cold geta, c'mere, let's cuddle." My hand reaches out, but I can't find him. Fully awake now, I'm alone in bed. 

  


"What the..."

  


I can't feel his ki anywhere in the house.

  


_I wake up alone_

_With it all_

  


"Vegeta?"

  


* Maybe he's playing hide and seek, I mean, he couldn't have left, not after last night, could he? *

  


"Vegeta?"

  


His room is spotless, it has been since the day he moved in, but his closet...

  


No

  


The doors, they are open...

  


No

  


It's empty, his clothes are gone!

  


"NO!"

  


I can't breath, he left me, last night was bad, I didn't keep him happy.

  


"Aaahh itai. Onegai Vegeta-sama, come back."

  


* Chichi is this how you felt when I went away, again and again. I'm so sorry, I didn't understand, you know that I never meant to hurt you but I did it anyway, forgive me. *

  


I'm losing my mind, so cold, I'm freezing inside

  


"VEGETA!"

  


My ki flares, destroying the living room and burning away the roof. Super, Ascended, Level three! I'm ready to fight, all I need is a target, an enemy, but there is none, I am... 

  


Alone... 

  


As my power collapses, so do I.

  


_I wake up_

_But only to fall_

  


The door was blasted open as I was still lying on the floor.

  


"Kakarot, who attacked you?"

  


"Geta?"

  


"Who did this to you? Who dared?"

  


"You're back!"

  


"Kakarot?"

  


In the blink of an eye Vegeta was lying flat on his back, my head on his chest (he smells so good) and my arms around his waist, tight, tighter, he was not getting away this time. 

  


"Why did you leave me?" His stream of curses is cut short when he hears my voice. Shimatta, I didn't mean to sound so pitiful and broken, but I can't help myself.

  


"Tell me what I did wrong, I'll never do it again, I'll be good I promise, just... Just tell me ouji-sama."

  


_Looking out for love_

  


"You were out of food."

  


"I'm sorry. It'll never happen again, I'll.... Food??? You left me because I ran out of FOOD?!?!?!"

  


"I was hungry. You know, on Vegeta-sei when you're hungry you go hunting."

  


"But you didn't just go hunting, you left me."

  


"I did not."

  


"Yes you did."

  


"Are you calling me a liar?"

  


"No, but..."

  


"Kakarot, I think that when it comes to my actions and reasonings I know best, ne."

  


"How stupid do you think I am? Don't answer that! I know you left me because your clothes are gone."

  


"I moved my clothes to your closet, because your room has the big bed."

  


_Big big love_

  


"Oh...."

  


"..."

  


"..."

  


"..." 

  


"So... you didn't leave me?"

  


"Hn. Baka."

  


  


  


  


I hope you like.

This is my first, so CC is right up there with oxygen and water, please review...

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  



End file.
